Sister Theresa
"Sister Theresa" is the tenth episode of season two of Boy Meets World, and the 32nd episode overall. It first aired on November 25, 1994. The episode was written by Jeffrey C. Sherman and was directed by David Trainer. Plot After an incident at home, Amy asks Cory to try to be more polite. He agrees, and at school says "bless you" when Mr. Feeny sneezes, and holds the boy's restroom door open for a confused Eric. Then when he bumps into a girl named T.K. and politely picks up her things, he gets himself a cute girlfriend. At first things are great, and Cory is delighted to be in a relationship. Even Harley Keiner and his lackeys seem to treat him with more respect. However, one day, he arrives home to find his living room filled with T.K.'s gifts, including wreaths, sirloin steaks, and a life-sized candy clown. Amy advises him to take things slow, and Cory tries to break up with T.K. However, she takes it harshly, and Cory soon gets a visit from her brother. Turns out "T.K." stands for "Theresa Keiner" and her brother forces him to take her on a nice, polite date to the drive-in with Frankie playing chaperone. However, Theresa isn't looking for polite. She gets rid of Frankie by giving him enough money to satisfy his snack cravings that come up during the ads, and proceeds to try to make out with Cory. Cory manages to distract her by asking her why she doesn't like baseball. She tells him about her time as a kid when her dad took her to a game on her birthday. Despite arranging for her name to flash on the scoreboard, he abandoned her to go off with some old woman. She had to call her brother, Harvey, to come and get her. Cory sympathizes with her, and is delighted that tough-guy Harley's real name is Harvey. Chuckling, she tries to kiss him. About this time, Harley shows up. Trying to calm him down, Cory accidentally calls him "Harvey", which further enrages him. With the help of Shawn, who was nearby to keep an eye on him, they manage to get away. The next day at school, Harley comes after him. Cory insists that he was being polite, and that T.K. came onto him. Harley confirms with some nearby guys that she does this on dates, and then falls depressed. Cory comforts him, saying that T.K always looks up to him, and he decides to try to set her straight. He also agrees that while he hopes that they continue to date, in the end it's up to them. On their next date, Cory and T.K. have lobster dinner at the Matthews house. T.K.'s dialog is at first quite stilted and monotone as she tries to be polite. However, when Eric points out that one of the lobsters is missing a claw, she violently rages about the poor service. Realizing her mistake, she returns to her practiced phrases. Starring Main Cast * Ben Savage as Cory Matthews * Danielle Fishel as Topanga Lawrence * Will Friedle as Eric Matthews * Rider Strong as Shawn Hunter * Anthony Tyler Quinn as Jonathan Turner * William Daniels as George Feeny * Betsy Randle as Amy Matthews * Lily Nicksay as Morgan Matthews * William Russ as Alan Matthews Recurring Cast Guest Cast * Danielle Harris as T.K. Quotes *'Cory': Shawn, how'd you get here? *'Shawn': I live just over the fence. So how's it goin'? ---- *'Cory': What? What are you doing? *'T.K.': I like you, Cory. *'Cory': Yeah, I like you, too. *'T.K.': Well, then, come on, kiss me. Look, I'm saying it's okay. *'Cory': No, I think we should get to be friends, slow it down a little. *'T.K.': I'm not that kind of girl. *'Cory': Aah! *'Harley': What are you doin' to my sister? *'Cory': Look, Harvey, I can explain everything. *'Harley': You better--- "Harvey"? You told him that? Oh, you are so dead, Baboon! *'T.K.': No, leave him alone. Come on! *'Harley': Theresa, not the face! Not the face! *'Cory': Get me out, Hunter! Come on, Shawn! *'Shawn': Great! Say my whole name! Now Harvey's gonna be after me, too! ---- *'Cory': It's bad enough I gotta breathe your gym socks. Get me some notes I-- I was just leaving. *'Harley': Come out, come out, wherever you are. *'Cory': Look, Harley, It's only fair to warn you-- I am wired to explosives in here. You pull me out, this whole school blows sky-high. Ooh! *'Shawn': Hey, that's my friend! pushes him into his locker and locks it And this my locker. *'Harley': I need a moment alone with Baboon. Guys, go to class. *'Joey': Class? Good one, Harley. Like we'd be caught dead in class. *'Harley': Go. *'Joey': Okay. *'Cory': Look, Harley, give me a chance to explain. *'Harley': I trusted you to take my sister on a nice, polite date. How do you repay me? You try and take advantage of that sweet, innocent child. *'Cory': I was not the one making the moves! *'Harley': What are you saying to me, Baboon? *'Shawn': I'm right behind you, buddy. *'Cory': She was all over me. I swear! *'Harley': You expect me to believe my angelic baby sister actually came on to you? *'Cory': Harley, I wouldn't make this up. It's the truth. You gotta believe me. Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:BMW Episodes Category:Season 2